theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters that don't actually get a chance to speak in the story, or have very brief appearance, and so do not have enough information to be put into a non-stub article. Balance Minor Characters Brock Thickstone Jess the Beheader's wrestling partner prior to his offscreen murder. Chancellor Marlow Chancellor of the Legato Conservatory. Cherub Joe Cherub Joe is Jeff Angel's sleazy manager and mastermind of the Turbo-Jeff Action Doll line of toys. He is a member of the "creates facsimiles of other characters" club alongside Garfield the Deals Warlock. Cinder Cinder is a living fireball who the THB met on their journey to fight King Scald. He had recently been shitcanned (fired??) from his job working the forge in Scald's castle. He seems to speak in an almost ghostly and foreboding manner when small, making his lighthearted sentences very humorous to hear. Imagine an apparition appearing before you in the dead of night and crying that you must avenge their death by killing a rich socialite, who is, and I quote, "a total asshole". That's what it's like. His voice changes depending on his size, in a spur-of-the-moment bit improvised by Travis and Griffin. His largest self sounds like an enormous buff stud and his medium-sized self sounds identical to Griffin's own unaltered voice. He seems to be quite the bargainer, as he haggles with the THB for information despite literally being in the middle of wasting away on a bridge. Taako calls his bluff on this. Craigory One of the Hammerhead gang, Craigory was involved in the fight at the garage. He has since died. Death Man A wrestler from The Boston Live Event. He's an older wrestler, but still very strong, and wears a trench coat, under which he wears baggy pants and a tee shirt with cut off sleeves. He has a skull painted on his face. His entrance music is a bunch of electric lutes, and he has a banner with gothic symbols and a large flaming sword on it. It takes him quite a while to get to the ring. He is probably based on real world wrestler; The Undertaker. Doug Math The inventor of mathematics in Faerun, as remembered by Taako and confirmed by Hodge Podge. Dracula A former vampire who met Très Horny Boys during the Live Halloween Special. He was cured of vampirism by the boys and now works and the Bureau of Benevolence. He also appeared in the Live Candlenights 2018 Spectacular at a Candlenights party. Gartholomule The occasional sidekick of Lucian Buttwatcher, mentioned in The Flophouse Presents: Return of the Hogsbottom Three. He's compared to Sherlock Holmes' sidekick Watson and helped Buttwatcher solve the mystery of Jesse Thorn's death. Gartholomule is said to be half-human, half-mule, but that could have been a joke (especially since mules, horse/donkey hybrids, are sterile). Gerald the Catwalk Boy Featured in The Adventure Zone Presents: The Live Boston Stunt Spectacular, Gerald the catwalk boy operates the spotlight from atop the catwalk. He is human and has a voice that sounds like he's going through puberty. Gerald Loggins Featured In The Adventure Zone: Live Candlenights 2018 Spectacular, Gerald Loggins is a man in sensible slacks, that began his adventure during a last minute Candle Nights shopping trip at in the Fantasy Costco for his stepson Timothy. He is Level 1 Stepdad, and he has at most 10 hit points, as evidenced by a 10 point healing potion putting him at full from being downed after an intense battle. He fights alongside the Tres Horny Boys throughout their quest, and in the end receives a mint condition Jeff Angel figurine. Glymeth Hekuba's new boyfriend. He has been part of the Coralheart clan for decades. Hathaway Redcheek-Fangbattle A halfling woman who is part of the Redcheek cider family and the wife of Jeremy "Scales" Fangbattle. She is Noelle Redcheek's cousin. She loves music, and it forms the bedrock of her relationship with her husband. She is also fiercely loyal to her family and went on a dangerous mission to ensure the safety of her uncle, Darius Redcheek. Kurtze An orc youth who the adventurers rescue from slavers. Kurtze was later seen firing an arrow at Gundren Rockseeker and fleeing. It is unknown whether he survived the destruction of Phandalin. He was named after a Twitter user (Scott Kurtz) for whom Griffin deleted the tweet. Leeman Kessler He was a half-elf soldier and a Bureau of Balance Reclaimer, who died trying to transport The Oculus back to the Bureau. He was posthumously impersonated by Merle Highchurch. Nundro Rockseeker Relative of Gundren Rockseeker, Tharden Rockseeker, and Merle Highchurch. Found dead while heading towards Wave Echo Cave. Oriana An Abbess and spiritual leader of The First Monastery. Chose Merle Highchurch to train at the monastery, where she taught him how to use a technique called Parley. Named after Twitter user @oriana_gray. Orla A local Orc merc that offered to come along for Davenport's journey. Her home was destroyed when she was just a child, and she found a new home on the ocean. She was wearing a black duster over a white linen shirt and ratty brown pants, with an eyepatch over one of her scarred-up eyes. She’s large enough to carry what appears to be a moderately-sized ship’s cannon strapped to her back. On her hip is a long cutlass in a plain black scabbard. Petrilda A dwarven carnival vendor and fried conjurer who can fry up anything your heart desires. During the first Midsummer celebration in the Balance Arc, she sold fried unicorn horn and unicorn dick to Magnus, although she noted that it was very illegal. Renée Renée the Jackhammer Robot is an automaton that lives in Wave Echo Cave. She has jackhammers for arms. She bulldozes Spider Bryan into a pit. She was named after Twitter user Renubals. Ruby Ruby was Gundren Rockseeker's dog who traveled with the Adventurers on their trip to Phandalin. Is said to look like two butts. Not heard of since the third episode, presumably obliterated in the apocalyptic glassification of Phandalin. Their name was made up right on the spot. After the events of episode 69, is no longer the only known example of Dog. Skelly (alias) Presumably not his real name, Skelly is an employee at Camp Goodfriend. He is a large person who, for his job, wears a costume designed to make him look like a skeletal dragon (but it's really just like a child's skeleton costume from the neck down with spooky skeleton dragon mask on top). He throws foam "fire" balls at camp attendees and can only be beaten by great teamwork. Spider Bryan Spider Bryan is a giant actual spider who guards the Dark Elf, Magic Brian. He was killed by Renée the Jackhammer Robot. Tharden Rockseeker Relative of Gundren Rockseeker, Nundro Rockseeker, and Merle Highchurch. Found dead while heading towards Wave Echo Cave. The Aunt Taako and Lup's unnamed aunt, who taught Taako how to cook, and presumably died when the Red Robes' homeworld was absorbed by the Hunger. Tom Bodett(s) In the Plane of Thought, Tom Bodett is an American author, voice actor, and radio host who has been the spokesman for hotel chain Motel 6 for thirty years. In the Realm in which our heroes reside, Tom Bodett is the only (and every) resident of the city of Rockport. He and the other Toms Bodett perform all of the necessary functions of the town, from taking train tickets to hosing off muddy wizards. In every realm, he'll keep the light on for ya.Tom Bodett's official Wikipedia page notes The Adventure Zone under "In Popular Culture."Tom Bodett stars in Motel 6's campaign about leaving the lights on. Knights Minor Characters Lyin' Jack A children's toy that tells truths and lies in a pattern, and it's up to the owner to try and figure out what that pattern is. Had a spinoff toy called Truthin' Jill that wasn't nearly as successful or popular. Harv A guard and member of The Knights of Tyr encountered in the basement of the Magistrate's house. He was charmed by Tom Collins and knocked unconscious by Troth. He loves you. Todd The Knight Captain for The Knights of Tyr encountered in the lobby of the Magistrate's house. He was hypnotized by Lenny Manolito, and tricked by Tom Collins, who pretended to be the god Tyr, into revealing the location of the Magistrate. Commitment Minor Characters Abbey An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. He is present at the mixer, sitting at table four with Pridmore and Dagney. Dagney An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. They were present at the mixer, and sat at table four, alongside Pridmore and Abbey. Grey An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. They were present at the mixer, and sat at table two with Addison and Flanagan. They were present at the final scene in Episode 4, standing next to Addison, Flanagan, and Mary on the raised platform. Jonesy Head of the Do Good Fellowship's Engineering department. Lid An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. They appear outside the center of the Berg, standing next to Jamie and Sylvain. Litti An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. They were present at the mixer, and sat at table three, alongside Sylvain and Jamie. Pridmore An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. They were present at the mixer, and sat at table four, alongside Dagney and Abbey. Scully Head of the Do Good Fellowship's Diplomatic's department. Amnesty Minor Characters Deputy Dewey The bumbling deputy of the Kepler police department. He is easily impressed by Aubrey's magic, resulting in his badge being stolen by her. Due to events that occurred during Episode 24, he is now also a specter. Jane Newton Duck's younger sister, presumably 11 years younger than him. He saved her from a dream fire presumably caused by Minerva when Duck was young. Juno Devine Juno is Duck's coworker. As a forest ranger in the Monongahela National Forest, she responds to Duck's call in Episode 4. She is also a childhood friend of Duck, and was playing field hockey with him in an abandoned clothes retailer when he received Beacon. Juno also has a relationship with Arlo Thacker, her having been tracked down by Thacker in 1989 during a middle school excursion placing her birth year somewhere between 1975 and 1978. She also has a love for the Monongahela State Forest and an aptitude for drawing the flora of the area. Mike Mike was a member of the Pine Guard prior to the events of Amnesty. As recounted by Mama, he was attacked during the fire Elemental hunt, when it went through the fuel line of his car and left him dead. Mrs. Pearson One of Duck's neighbors, a sweet older lady who was formerly one of Kepler's first female police officers. She still has a protective instinct, and constantly checks up on Duck. However, as Duck clarifies, they watch out for each other. Pete Pigeon Wilson's friend who also encountered The Beast in Amnesty Ep. 1. Moira A Sylph ghost (previously a vampire, like Dani), who lives at the Amnesty Lodge. She directs Aubrey, Duck, and Ned to Sylvain in Episode 8 to visit Heathcliff. Todd Hinderflinns The former manager of H2-Whoa That Was Fun. He enjoys risque magazines and almost calls the police on Aubrey, who was breaking into his locked; He was only stopped by Aubrey lighting the telephone wire on fire. Detective Maygen A detective working in the Kepler Police Station, who briefly arrested an unconscious Aubrey. After witnessing a magic display, Maygen is now afraid of Aubrey. Eugene An employee of the ski lodge who once saw aliens and makes an incomparably good french-onion soup. Victoria An older woman, the previous owner of the Cryptonomica. She was Ned's first friend in Kepler, giving him room and board in exchange for a chance at an honest living. Dust Minor Characters Daria Cross Ex-criminal wizard who attempted to help Errol reverse his transformation, but instead trapped him in a permanently half-transformed state. Nevertheless, the Banshee considers her a traitor and she is now being hidden on Carrion Street. Deputy Rosa Second-in-command for Dry River's branch of the Law. She is generally portrayed as nervous and stricken, but to be fair, she's having a rough day. After the climax of the arc, she is declared the new sheriff in town by Errol. Ellis and Blackwood A pair of grunts in the Banshee's organization. Ellis is very congenial and was deeply offended when Errol distrusted him. Blackwood never spoke, but was intimidating, and acted as Ellis's emotional support. Em A ghost gambler found at the Sterling who witnessed Jeremiah celebrating. Gandy beats her at poker in exchange for questions and, while Em answers good-naturedly, she does try to push for another round of poker and quickly cut Gandy off after the five questions were asked. Father Dante Unseen priest at Dry River's Church. Flint Chittles Owner of a mining company outside of Dry River that wanted the same property as Parson's Cashew Company, and suspected in the murder of Augustus. Augustus hired Gandy and Errol for that purpose, but Errol, intentionally or not, ruined the investigation. Garrett Althiser In Augustus's life, he was a yes-man. In death, a poorly-established line of succession made him the new CEO of Parson's Cashew Company, which Augustus is absolutely furious about. Jonathan Mathis Abigail's late-but-not-gone husband, found by Augustus at the Graveyard. He reported that he sensed a spirit pass through, and it was full of confusion and betrayal. He was a Flesh, and this trait was passed on to his daughter, Anne. Joseph Blackwell Patriarch of the Blackwell family. After discovering the death of his son and its intention, he ensures that Dylan gets to a doctor and comforts Anne. Days later, he hires the Grayson Agency to find his next heir, his daughter in Crescent City. Julian Mathis A son of the Mathis family who, while only mentioned, has a house next to his mother's. Marcus The previous owner of the Sterling, who vanished two years ago immediately after Isabella Slate's arrival. He wasn't very nice, so apparently nobody looked into it. Later, it is discovered that he was involved in criminal activities. He is currently locked in a cage in Isabella's basement and used as a Capri-Sun every night. Marie Jacobs A Fur who runs the local depot and tries to stay neutral in the Blackwell-Mathis feud. She fondly recalled how Dylan, Anne, and Jeremiah grew up together, but then explained that she was present when Dylan ran out of the bar. She also told Wilder to "grow up" and give Errol a root beer, which was awfully nice of her. Mr. Silver A tailor who owns Silver's Linings and was the first to find Dylan with Jeremiah's body. Tommy Nox Joseph's second, who accompanies him to the station and brings Dylan to a doctor. He was completely separate from the crime, but the Sheriff's insistence on his innocence causes Augustus to immediately mark him as a suspect. Wilder Owner of the Full Moon Saloon. He is an older man and extremely intimidating, but can also be childish, such as refusing Errol a root beer despite his many requests. Miscellaneous Minor Characters Dolly An Undulan woman who saved the PCs of Hootenanny from being brain-slugged, and subsequently rescued their ship from the pit of soft clay where it was previously trapped. She owns a tow robot. References and Footnotes Category:Non-player characters Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:Amnesty NPCs Category:Commitment NPCs Category:Dust NPCs Category:(K)nights NPCs Category:Flophouse NPCs